Unrequited Feelings
by bertiebottsgeorge
Summary: Diamond has endured the worst torture from a certain infamous Took, though she cannot help but love him all the same. Little does she know that the certain lad feels exactly the same way...
1. Prologue

__

A/N: Pippin and Diamond story. Yay! Thanks for reading. I have been thinking of writing a hobbit romance for a while now. PG-13 for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any or JRR Tolkein's work. Damn it.

****

Unrequited Feelings

__

Prologue

#=#=#=#

****

S.R. 1410 January 28th

"Nasty Estella!" Meriadoc called out. "Where are you?"

"Horrid Diamond!" Pippin screeched as he and his cousin searched through the trees for the two young hobbit lasses.

Fifteen year old Diamond and twenty-five year old Estella cowered behind a tree, hoping not to be found.

"Do you see them?" Diamond whispered.

"Well, I definitely _hear_ them." Estella stressed.

"Nasty, nasty Estella!" Merry sang to a tune.

"Why must he insist on calling me that horrible name?" Estella hissed.

"It isn't as bad as horrid Diamond." Diamond squeaked.

"A ha!" Pippin ran towards the lass's voice. "We've found you!"

Estella and Diamond glanced at each other with worried eyes and them broke off into a run away from the two cousins.

"Get them!" Merry cried as if he were in battle.

Diamond never looked back to see if they were gaining or not. She lost sight of Estella once she turned a sharp left towards her home. She heard Pippin calling out her name frantically.

"Help! Diamond!" He called. "Diamond!"

She began to dread the moment she turned around to see Pippin caught in the winding river that lay near the forest.

She cursed as she ran off towards him, determined to get him out no matter how much she hated him.

"Grab hold of my hand!" She yelled when he saw her approach.

Pippin looked up at her with an evil grin on his face. She tried to jiggle her hand loose from his grip but he was stronger and therefore seized the opportunity to pull her in.

She screamed as she tumbled into the water and splashed onto her feet. She looked down at Pippin who laughed with uncontrollable mirth in his eyes. The water only came up to her thighs.

She glared at him, feeling hurt from a cruel trick. It was the ninth one that week he had pulled on her. Every day she had tried to escape him but he always found her to pour food over her newly washed hair, embarrass her in front of everyone in the market, or pull her into a shallow river.

"It was all in jest, Diamond!" Pippin got up and wrung his shirt out.

Diamond turned to him with fury in her eyes. "I hate you."

Pippin smiled at her with that heart-warming smirk.

This pushed her over the limit.

"I thought you were _drowning_, Peregrin!" She screamed. "How could you joke with such a serious matter!"

"You should have known it was a shallow river, it is right by your hole." Pippin said matter-of-factly.

Diamond's heart thumped against her rib cage roughly. She slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could and stormed away.

She angrily made her way up the stone steps of her Mother's front yard.

"My dear! What has happened to you?" Her mother asked as she came in, sopping wet.

Diamond's three older brothers, Edgar, Bentley, and Morro came in and sniggered at her openly.

She gave them all withering looks and stomped off to her room, promising herself never to help Peregrin Took again.

S.R. 1414 November 16th

"Happy birthday Diamond!" Estella smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Estella." Diamond hugged her friend back and then turned around when a lad's voice called her name.

She cursed herself for even turning around. It was Peregrin Took.

"Happy Birthday, Diamond." He smiled when he approached.

Several lasses came up to try to steal him away as he handed Diamond a gift. However, he stayed there much to the disappointment of Diamond. She would have rather if he had gone with the bimbos of the Shire.

She eyed him suspiciously but he motioned for her to open it.

She slowly untied the silk ribbon and opened the box to reveal a silver necklace.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and could have sworn she had seen true genuine happiness in his eyes. However, in a second they flashed back to his normal, playful being and walked off with three lasses clinging to each arm.

She fastened the necklace around her neck and felt the diamond against her skin. It was beautiful. She could not believe Pippin had given her something so wonderful. She thought it was too good to be true.

And it was.

A few hours later, she broke out into hives and started itching all over her body. Her mother took the necklace and found a flower's nectar all around the diamond.

Diamond was allergic to any flower's nectar.

****

S.R. 1415 March 20th

She had hives the whole week and was bombarded unwittingly by Pippin one day a she strolled through the forest. (Once she had gotten over the allergic reaction that was.)

She picked up a sunflower and stuck it in her hair. There was not any nectar in that flower. Only seeds.

"Hello Diamond." He said as she leaned against a tree. She gave a start and jumped away from him.

Diamond looked at him with hurt in her eyes. How could her do such horrible things to her and still try to talk with her? What was wrong with him?

She slowly turned around and started walking the other way. She would not let him get to her this time.

"Wait!" He caught up to her and walked at her side.

She brushed some dark brown locks away from her creamy white skin and promptly turned the opposite direction and started walking that way.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked as he caught up with her again.

She remained silent, still looking straightforward as she walked at a quick pace.

"Diamond, come on." Pippin urged.

She did not say anything.

"Please do not ignore me Diamond." Pippin said. "The least you could do is say you're sorry."

Diamond stopped. "Say _I'm_ sorry?" She asked hysterically.

"Got you to speak." Pippin smiled.

Diamond looked at him with tired eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Not much." He replied.

She shook her head, a tear falling from her face. "I give up."

"What?"

"I give up!" She said. "I cannot keep up with you anymore. Just lay down all your little pranks on me and get it over with."

"I have not come to do as you say." Pippin stated.

Diamond stared at him. "How can you toy with me in this manner?"

"Excuse me?" Pippin asked.

"You know very well how soft my heart is. You know how many times I have forgiven you, despite the times you have hurt me beyond repair." Diamond said, looking him straight in the eye. "It is enough already."

"Diamond, I—"

"Do not speak, for I wish to leave with a happy heart this day and not with your voice protruding through my head." Diamond said.

"Leave?" Pippin asked. "Wait, where are you going?"

"What does it matter to you?" Diamond asked. "Do you wish to follow so that you can sabotage our carriage?"

"No." He answered.

"Very well." Diamond said. "I am leaving for Long Cleeve Estate to live with my father this afternoon."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked curiously.

"I am not to return." Diamond said sadly. "Though I know there is only one I will not miss."

"Who is that?" Pippin asked.

"That is you, Sir Peregrin Took." Diamond stated. "I shall never wish to see you again. Goodbye."

Pippin's mouth dropped as she walked out of the forest, over the hill and away from the life she had in Hobbiton forever.

Though he was very wrong indeed, for he would see her again. But not for a long while.

__

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hope you liked it I am working hard here. Thanks again.

-Bertiebottsgeorge


	2. A Sour Meeting

__

A/N: Pippin and Diamond story. Yay! Thanks for reading. I have been thinking of writing a hobbit romance for a while now. PG-13 for later chapters.

****

Unrequited Feelings

__

Chapter 1

#=#=#=#

****

S.R. 1425 January 1st

"Come!" Merry nudged Pippin through the crowd of hobbits towards a platform where three hobbit lasses were singing a playful jig in perfect harmony.

Pippin recognized the one with bright blue eyes immediately. It was Estella Bolger, the lass Merry had sought after for years. He always wondered why Merry had never told her of his feelings. It was all he complained about on the quest. Pippin was starting to get the urge to strangle his cousin because of his stubbornness.

Pippin snuck a glance at Merry. He stared at Estella longingly. Pippin smiled and shook his head before he looked back up at the platform to identify the other two lasses.

The one with red hair was definitely Rosie Cotton, Sam's beautiful wife.

Yet the third lass, he did not recognize. She had dark brown curls and fair skin. "Merry, do you recognize the lass with dark brown hair?" He elbowed his friend.

"Huh?" Merry asked, his eyes still on the beautiful Estella.

"Merry, stop drooling over Stella for a second." Pippin said.

Merry tore his eyes away from Estella and looked his friend in the face.

"I am _not_ fawning over Estella Bolger." Merry said, trying harder to convince himself than anyone else.

"The lass with dark brown hair." Pippin repeated.

Merry looked up at the platform again and looked at the hobbit. She did seem the least bit familiar to him. "I have never seen her before, yet I seem to remember her."

Pippin looked up as the jig ended and the three lasses bowed together in response to the thunderous applause.

"What a wonderful way to celebrate the New Year!" Sam Gamgee came up behind them with ale in hand. He had obviously had one too many.

"Right you are, Sam." Pippin clapped his friend on the back.

Rosie rushed past Pippin and leapt into Sam's arms. "You were wonderful!" Sam said as he hugged her tightly.

Estella and the dark haired lass stood awkwardly in front of Merry and Pippin. Estella had not seen them since they left for the quest to save Middle Earth. She was not sure how to react to seeing them after such a long time. She had only told Rosie and her friend, but she was in love with Merry ever since she was a child, despite the many times he and Pippin had ridiculed and annoyed her for years and years.

"Hello Estella." Merry said awkwardly.

"It's nice to have you three back." Estella smiled.

The lass to her left clasped her hands at her back and looked down at the floor.

Pippin sensed the discomfort between them and tried striking up a conversation. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your friend."

"Oh!" Estella said suddenly taking her eyes off Merry. "Forgive me Pip, Merry. I'm sure you already know her, this is Diamond."

Diamond slowly raised her eyes to meet the two gentle hobbits' faces. "Merry? Pippin?" She asked, her smile turning into a scowl.

"Diamond?" They both asked in disbelief.

"Is it really you?" Pippin asked, unable to believe his eyes. This was not the small scrawny freckled thing he used to taunt until tears came gushing out of her eyes.

"It's very nice to see you both again." She said through gritted teeth as the two hobbits kissed her hand in turn. She could clearly see why Estella was so in love with Merry Brandybuck. He had a breezy aura and seemed very comfortable with himself as he had been when they were younger.

Pippin on the other hand, seemed a bit too comfortable with himself. He had always been that way, and she did _not_ like the way he looked at her or kissed her hand. 

She was so accustomed to him throwing grapes at her, spilling juice over her head, and pushing her into lakes as he had done so many times in their childhood. Yet no matter how old he and his cousin got, they were always still up for a good prank or laugh.

He seemed to be taking in her new found beauty and couldn't believe that the beauty that stared him in the face was the once young lass that he had known ten years ago.

"Diamond, where have you been in the last ten years?" Merry asked.

"We could ask you the same." Estella said, folding her arms across her chest. "It's a good thing you weren't killed on that quest."

"And a pity." Diamond muttered.

"Sorry?" Pippin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Merry shuffled his feet nervously. He sensed a row coming on.

"I said it was a pity you weren't killed on that quest." Diamond shot back, staring him full on in the face.

"How dare you!" Pippin started up angrily.

"How dare _me_?" Diamond asked.

"Yes, how dare you!" Pippin yelled. "You are still the same as ever! I would have thought you might have changed by now!"

"I wouldn't talk!" She retorted dangerously. "You are the one who needs a bit of changing!"

"No…you do!" Pippin replied lamely.

"Change from what?" Diamond said as her fury built up.

"You were always so sour!" Pippin replied.

"Maybe I could have been more cheerful when I was younger if you had not _ruined_ my life!" Diamond said angrily.

"Ruined your life?!" Pippin asked. "I could have done a lot more to ruin your life if you wanted! You just always ran off in tears and I didn't have the heart to pester you more than I already had!"

"Right!" Diamond yelled. "Because you have no heart at all!"

Pippin was about to retort, but Merry beat him to it.

"Look!" Merry pointed in the opposite direction awkwardly in attempt to get Pippin away from the lass. "Um…ah…Ale!"

Estella snorted. "Nice job."

Merry took hold of his cousin's arm and dragged him away although they were both hurtling insults at each other from afar.

"Can you believe the nerve?!" Pippin asked angrily as he poured himself some ale.

Merry sniggered in reply. His cousin was impossible.

Pippin slunk against the barrel, defeated. He looked up at Merry with pitiable eyes. "I am still in love with her, aren't I?"

Merry shook his head. "Then why do you insist on treating her like vermin?"

"I do _not_ treat her like vermin." Pippin stated.

"Yes you do." Merry said automatically.

"Well never mind that." Pippin replied stubbornly.

"I don't know how she put up with you." Merry took a swig of ale and set his mug down.

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Merry turned to his cousin. "Do not tell me you do not remember all of the horrible things you did to her so many years ago."

"I would think that she could have forgiven me by now." Pippin mumbled.

"I know as well as you do that you have done it all out of love for her." Merry smiled. "You just need to let her know that."

"Never." Pippin said.

"And why not?" Merry asked curiously.

"She would surely refuse me." Pippin said mournfully. "You know that."

"Do I?" Merry asked seriously.

Pippin looked happy for about half a second, but then turned back to his original state. "Yes you do, and even if I tried to tell her, I could not."

"Why couldn't you?" Merry asked.

"I do not know how." Pippin replied. "The hatred I have bestowed upon her in the past years is the only way I know how to express my feelings."

Ah yes. That would be a problem.

Merry looked over at Diamond sitting with Rosie at a small table. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices and Diamond looked upon the verge of tears.

"Oh, why must he torment me so?" Diamond asked no one in particular.

"There, there." Rosie comforted the lass as best she could. Though she could not help thinking how happy she was because her one and only had come back to her. She needed a way to make Diamond as happy as she felt.

"You know it is all in pun." Rosie said.

"Yes I do." Diamond moaned. "But what is worst is that I cannot help but love him."

Rosie smiled. Diamond had not admitted that to anyone but her and Estella about her great love for the Took. She made great show of her hatred for him to cover it up. And she did it well.

"I have tried time after time to forget about him, Rosie, but I cannot." Diamond wiped a tear away with the back of her hand hastily. "He is so impossible."

Rosie looked Diamond in the face seriously. "Diamond, how long have you loved him?"

Diamond looked up, tears brimming her lower eyelids. "I—I hardly know. It came along so gradually when I was younger."

Rosie looked down for a moment.

"Oh please, do not make yourself uncomfortable because of my tears!" Diamond pleaded. "You should be happy for you are expecting a child, and that is the one thing that would make any lass sublimely happy!"

Rosie smiled at her friend. Yes, she was expecting her third child, three months into her pregnancy. "I am not uncomfortable dear." She pat Diamond's arm with a smile. "I just wish there was something I could do to help you and Pippin."

Diamond shook her head fiercely. "Thank you, but there is nothing anyone could do for us right now, or ever, Rosie." She smiled, trying to cover up the hurt she felt from her sentence. "Pippin will never love me, and I must go on to be a lone seamstress until I grow old."

"Do not say such things!" Rosie scolded her friend.

"I cannot help it." Diamond blinked back the rest of her tears. "He clearly shows more hatred for me than any other hobbit in Middle Earth."

"You show hatred for him, yet you love him with all of your heart!" Rosie said. "Am I correct?"

Diamond looked up at her for a second. As soon as the eagerness came, it went away. "It is impossible."

__

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try and update as quickly as I can. Please tell me what you think because I have been slaving away to find a good plot for months. Thanks to those of you who review!

-bertiebottsgeorge


	3. Plans for a Proposal

__

A/N: Pippin and Diamond story. Yay! Thanks for reading. I have been thinking of writing a hobbit romance for a while now. PG-13 for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JRR's work. Damn it.

Notes: I am very happy for the reviews! Thanks so much! I really didn't think I would get any at all. Forgive me for being a bit slow in getting these chapters up, the demons at my school also known as teachers are incredibly mean this month and I have a LOT of homework.

****

Unrequited Feelings

__

Chapter 2

#=#=#=#

****

S.R. 1425 January 16th 

"I have only been here fifteen days and he has managed to pull something on my every day!" Diamond squeezed the sticky juice that Pippin had 'accidentally' poured on her out of her hair hastily.

Estella just smiled and gave her a knowing look.

"Do not smile at me in that manner, Estella. You are only ten years my superior!" Diamond said stubbornly.

"Ten years is a great deal of time, Diamond." Estella smiled and went back to the subject of Pippin. "You know you cant help but like it."

Diamond untangled her hands from her hair and folded them neatly in her lap. "Yes I do like the extra attention he pays to me, but I know it is all in jest so that he may look well in front of the other pretty lasses in the Shire."

"Well if it is, he is still paying extra attention to you." Estella looked at Diamond.

She resorted to wringing her dark locks out again and stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Estella you know very well how wealthy Pippin's family is."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Estella asked mildly.

"I know you are pushing the fact towards Pippin and I courting." Diamond said with a far-off look on her face. "It could never happen."

Estella shook her head and sighed audibly.

"I guess I must keep with the way I am acting." Diamond said sadly.

"Why must you pretend to loathe him so?" Estella asked. "You could just act normally."

"Nay, I could never act normally in front of him." Diamond blushed. "If I did, I would get a red tinge upon my cheeks and the shivers."

"So resorting to hatred works for you?" Estella asked.

"It has for thirty years, has it not?" Diamond stared Estella in the face.

"Yes, but maybe you are giving off the wrong impression to him?" Estella suggested.

"Either way he would not notice and I am _not_ going to ever turn into one of those money hungry lasses that hang about him." Diamond said angrily.

"What do you care if they hang about him?" Estella asked suspiciously.

Diamond looked up from her hair sharply. "Nothing."

"Only asking…" Estella smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Get on with it Merry!" Pippin exhaled through his nose.

Merry walked over to where his cousin sat at the table in Fredegar Bolger's home.

"Yes, please do." Fatty said, annoyed.

"Belle Locke has just come around to see you!" Merry said excitedly.

"Who is that?" Pippin asked.

"Only the prettiest lass ever to be seen in the Shire!" Fatty said.

"Except…never mind." Merry stopped himself before he could utter Estella's name under her older brother's nose.

"Except whom?" Fatty asked curiously. "Her name would happen to start with an E, would it?"

"Of course not." Merry choked.

"Good." Fatty grunted.

"Well as I as—"

"Though I have noticed you have taken a great liking to her, Meriadoc." Fatty cut off Pippin in mid-sentence.

Oh no, he was being formal with a pal.

Merry cleared his throat nervously. "Do you give me your consent?"

"Do you need my consent?" Fatty asked.

"Yes." Merry said.

"Good answer." Fatty smiled. "I could not think of anyone better to wed my Estella."

"Now wait a minute, he isn't going to wed—"

"Do you mean it?" Merry asked enthusiastically. Poor Pippin was cut off quite a lot today.

Pippin stared at him in disbelief. "You are going to propose to her?"

"And why not, young Took?" Merry asked. "Just because you have not been so lucky in love does not mean I cannot be either."

"I am not unlucky in love." Pippin folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "I just choose not to find it."

"Even when it is right under your nose." Merry muttered.

"Excuse me?" Fatty asked. "Has our young Pippin finally found himself a lass?"

"I wouldn't say 'found'." Merry stared at Pippin. A red glow began to tingle at his cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He muttered.

"Well, anyway," Fatty said, "I think I might be spending more time with miss Diamond of Long Cleeve so that I may—"

"You are twice her age!" Pippin blurted out.

Merry raised his eyebrows at his cousin. "I thought you did not have any feelings for any lass whatsoever."

"I don't." Pippin said. "I just choose to look out for…friends."

Fatty smiled. "No need to say more, Pip. I know you have feelings for the gorgeous North-Took."

Pippin was about to stammer a denial, but closed his mouth. There was no point in doing so. They had already known his secret.

"Anyway, on with the proposal, where will you do it…" Fatty started off a conversation with Merry while Pippin sat and thought about a certain dark haired lass.

Of course he fancied her. He always had. It was just that nowadays being older and less mischevious, he saw it as more than a simple crush. The more he saw her fair skin pass his way, he felt as if he was falling in love with her more and more.

The only problem was that he knew she hated him with a passion. He knew there would never be a chance for him with suitors falling at her feet and his acting indifferently towards him.

Pippin sighed and rested his cheek on his hand as he watched his cousin's smiling face. He only wished he could be that happy one day. If Diamond would only accept his proposal and be as madly in love with him as he was with her.

Not that he ever would propose to her, anyway.

__

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked it! Thanks to these reviewers:

Pearl Took- Although I love your story, it completely slipped my mind that you had her as a seamstress, I just couldn't think of anything else a hobbit lass would do. I am sorry if I took that idea from you.

LotR-FaNAtiC- Thanks, I am really glad you liked the prologue!


	4. St Valentine's Banquet I

__

A/N: Pippin and Diamond story. Yay! Thanks for reading. I have been thinking of writing a hobbit romance for a while now. PG-13 for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JRR's work. Damn it.

Beta-Read by: LotR-FaNAtiC…read her story Diamond of Long Cleeve, it is on my favorite list!

Notes: I was surprised I got any reviews at all! Thank you guys so much for reviewing because I really did not expect to get any. Seriously.

****

Unrequited Feelings

__

Chapter 3

#=#=#=#

****

S.R. 1425 February 14th 

"Ah, St. Valentine's day!" Estella sighed as she, Rosie, and Diamond sat on the grassy hill next to the river.

"I can hardly wait until the banquet tonight!" Rosie said as she leant back, her large stomach rising before her.

Diamond plucked a small white flower from the ground and examined it. How she wished she was not allergic to such a gorgeous element of nature. She handed it to Estella and wiped her hand on her green skirt just in case any nectar dripped from the tiny flower. She was paranoid anytime it came to flowers because of the horrible rash and bumps its nectar gave her.

She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear and leaned back on her elbows comfortably. "St. Valentine must have been a happy being." She said as she surveyed the wilderness.

Rosie was about to reply but jumped at the touch of two hands around her waist.

Diamond looked back.

"Sam!" Rosie kissed her husband before he sat down to join them.

Diamond smiled at the way Rosie and Sam looked at each other. That was what true love was, in her opinion. Her smile vanished when she noticed to others in their presence.

"Hello Estella, hello Diamond." Merry greeted them. He seemed to be fingering something in his pocket as he looked at Estella hopefully.

"Why hello Merry and Pippin. Care to join us?" Diamond pat a spot of grass tenderly.

Pippin smiled at her. She was being the sweet Diamond he knew was in her somewhere. Surprisingly, Diamond smiled back. It must have been the cheery mood of the holiday.

"Actually," Merry started shakily, "I was wondering if Miss Estella would accompany me on a walk."

Estella looked up at him with wide eyes. "Of course." She smiled nervously.

Merry mirrored her smiled as she took his arm and set off.

Pippin sat down on the grass two feet away from Diamond and struck up a conversation. It was a bit odd at first, but they continued talking normally until they heard a shriek of delight from afar.

"What in the world was that?" Rosie asked.

Sam and Pippin only smiled.

Diamond shrugged and turned back to what was getting dangerously close to a civil conversation with Peregrin Took. Something most people had tried to succeed in, only to fail in their attempts.

"So, are you going to be at the banquet tonight?" Pippin asked casually.

Diamond looked at him hopefully. "Maybe." She answered, wishing he would ask her to accompany him.

He did not say anything. He merely leaned on his elbows and squinted out into the afternoon sunset. Diamond liked the way he presented himself without even trying. She guessed that was why she liked him so much. He could seem so laid back at times, not to mention his incredibly good looks.

Little did she know that when she turned around, Pippin was thinking the exact same thing about her. The way her dark curls shone in the sunlight and how she had a radiant smile.

However, why was he thinking about her when he knew he could never have her? He hated himself for the way he acted so long ago and even lately.

Diamond kicked herself for even saying she hated Peregrin Took. How could she hate him when she knew deep down in her heart, she loved him more than she loved anyone? Unfortunately, whenever she saw him, her heart pounded through her chest. Little did he know how she had tried and tried for years to think of him only as a friend. But how could she mistake those sincere green eyes of his as only a friend's?

"Will you be at the banquet?" She asked him after quite some time.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and plucked some grass out of the ground with his fingers to hide his nervousness. "Yes I will."

Diamond fidgeted with her camisole sleeve. Of course, he would be there. With some bimbo of a lass, no doubt. "Well, I guess I will see you tonight, then. I bid you good day." She got up and brushed the grass off her skirts and started towards the main road.

Rosie noticed her abrupt leaving and whispered something in Sam's ear before she sought off after her.

"Pippin, Pippin, Pippin." Sam smiled and shook his head.

Pippin nervously plucked some more grass out of the ground with his fingers as Sam chuckled. "What?"

"Why couldn't you have just asked her to have gone with you to the banquet?" He asked.

"Why—why would I do that?" Pippin asked shakily.

"You did not wish to ask her, then?" Sam asked.

"No." Pippin said in an irritated tone. Only Merry knew of his little secret and it would stay that way.

"I must have been mistaken, then." Sam said sadly. He hoped that Pippin had feelings for this certain lass. He certainly thought the unmistakable red blush creeped to his cheeks whenever he talked to her or was in her presence.

"Yes, you must have." Pippin said.

"Let's get going then. We need to get ready for the banquet." Sam stood and brushed himself off.

"Right." Pippin stood with him and set off towards Sam's home, where he and Merry would be getting ready.

__

#=#=#=#

"You must be joking." Diamond stared herself in the full length mirror.

"You look wonderful!" Estella put her hands on her hips hastily. "Don't be so modest."

"This is beyond being modest, Stella." Diamond put her hand to her cleavage. The bodice she wore was just a bit more low cut than she was used to wearing. Altogether, she did look fabulous, but she was not used to hearing someone tell her that.

She wore a silver top underneath a dark blue bodice and matching skirt. Her mahogany hair was tied up with a silver ribbon.

Estella knew Diamond came from a wealthy family on her father's side, but her mother and three older brothers lived in Hobbiton in a small hole. They were far away from where her father had to stay in order to keep the family business with her uncle Henry. That was why she lived with her father for ten years. She could not stand living with three older brothers in such a small hole, being pestered to find herself a husband by her mother.

Diamond grabbed the dark blue cloak from her bed and wrapped it around herself tightly.

Estella rolled her eyes and waited for Edgar, Bentley, and Morro with Diamond at the front of the hole. "I do not understand why we cannot just leave without your brothers."

"I don't either. God knows what they will do to announce their arrival tonight." Diamond shivered, holding her cloak tighter.

"Why Diamond, show us what you are looking like tonight!" Edgar rested his hand on her shoulder.

Diamond would not have shown them if her mother had not been standing behind them. She reluctantly opened her cloak and shut it quickly.

"Our little Diamond has grown up!" Morro hugged her so that she could not breathe, wiping a fake tear away from his cheek.

"Let me go!" Diamond squealed until Bentley pried Edgar off his sister.

"That's enough, Ed." Bentley sighed. He was the oldest and by far, too annoyed with his brothers' childish manner.

"Thank you Bentley." Diamond took his arm and walked ahead with Estella.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would stop your teasing and taunting with Ed and Morro." Diamond said to him as they walked along the path.

Their hole was only a block away from the party field, so they took no use of a carriage.

"I finally figured out it would not get me anywhere in life." Bentley said.

"When will you find yourself a wife, Bentley?" Diamond asked.

"When a lass takes a liking to me." Bentley said sadly.

Diamond smiled at Estella and she did the same. They knew exactly who to pair him with.

The funny thing was that Diamond looked nothing like her brothers. All three of them had silky black hair and blue eyes, when Diamond was stuck with the droll colored eyes and ratty hair. Estella had told her many times how pretty she was but Diamond knew she just gave her pity because she had gorgeous light blue eyes and fair sandy brown hair.

When they reached the banquet, Diamond immediately spotted Pippin with a few of his mates. Sam Gamgee, Fatty Bolger, Merry or course, Morro who was the youngest of her brothers, and three others whose names she couldn't quite place.

Pippin seemed to be looking for someone and stared around the hobbits to see where he or she was. When he met her gaze he smiled and waved, she widened her eyes and turned around to find her friends.

Bentley found his mates and Diamond and Estella looked for theirs.

"Diamond! Estella!" They turned to see Rosie Gamgee waving hysterically at them from a small table.

They hurried over to her and sat down next to each other.

"Hello Nora, hi Pansy!" Estella smiled at their other friends.

Nora had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a small figure. Pansy had black hair and dark blue eyes just like Bentley, and they were the same age too.

Diamond smiled politely and stayed quiet during their conversation about the handsome lads at this party. She tuned back in when the name of the one hobbit she had been thinking about came up.

"Peregrin Took? Yes, yes, he is very handsome but he is out of the question…" Nora was saying.

"Why is that?" Diamond asked casually.

"Because we are your friends, Diamond!" Pansy giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Diamond asked. She was very confused.

"Well, he does taunt you, doesn't he?" Nora asked.

"Yes…" Diamond said, unsure of where this was leading.

"It is all well known that when a lad teases a lass, especially one so much as Pippin does to you," Pansy said, "That he is in love with her."

"It is obvious you two are meant for each other." Nora smiled sincerely.

Diamond wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was the one thing she had always wanted to hear...if only it were true.

"I _told_ you." Estella and Rosie said in unison.

Diamond shook her head with a smile. "Yes, well I am sure this is all news to him."

"You keep on thinking that, dearie." Nora smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will." Diamond replied lamely.

"Oh, I long for a dance." Pansy sighed. "It isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" Rosie asked.

"That Diamond gets asked at _least_ fifteen times each hour and politely refuses each one when I am lucky to be asked once all night." Pansy scowled.

"I don't see why." Diamond rested her chin on her hand.

"I do." Nora smiled. "It's your personality, Di."

"What?" Diamond frowned.

"Everyone sees you as a fun, down to earth lass who has never said a cross word to anyone in your life." Estella said.

"Except to Pippin." Diamond added.

"Yes, well besides him." Pansy said. "I am seen as the Shire's biggest gossip."

"But you _are_ the Shire's biggest gossip." Rosie smiled.

Pansy sighed and looked longingly at the dancing couples.

Diamond winked at Rosie and she immediately go the hint.

"I need to use the restroom for a moment ladies." She excused herself with Diamond and they set off towards Merry, Pippin, Sam, Fatty, Morro, and the other three lads.

"Why, Diamond! How nice to see you again!" Fatty said cheerfully.

"Hello Fred." Diamond smiled politely. "Are you enjoying the banquet?"

Pippin seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Very much indeed!" Fatty smiled.

Morro stood and rested both hands on Diamond's shoulders. He ripped away the cloak and hid it behind his back.

Diamond quickly folded her arms across her chest to stop the icy wind from beating onto her skin. She flustered when unmistakable gasps came from the table.

"Would you like to dance, Diamond?" One of the lads she couldn't remember asked quickly.

Diamond exhaled slowly. "Thank you sir, but I am not inclined to dance." She said and moved from the table slowly to find Bentley. She could always confide in him.

As she moved about the hobbits, she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Diamond." Came a soft voice she immediately recognized as her brother's.

"Bentley!" She hugged him and they walked over to an empty table.

"What did Morro do now?" Bentley asked. "Or was it Ed?"

"No it was Morro alright." Diamond shivered without her cloak.

Bentley pressed her to go on.

"He took my cloak away in front of the other seven lads. Including Pippin." Diamond sighed.

"Peregrin Took? What does he have to do with anything?" Bentley asked.

"He is the lad who has teased me since I was five years old." Diamond said.

"Oh. _That_ Peregrin Took." Bentley sighed.

__

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hope you liked it. Stupid ending, I know. But the next chapter is the second half of the banquet.

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	5. St Valentine's Banquet II

__

A/N: Pippin and Diamond story. Yay! Thanks for reading. I have been thinking of writing a hobbit romance for a while now. PG-13 for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JRR's work. Damn it.

Beta-Read by: LotR-FaNAtiC…read her story Diamond of Long Cleeve, it is on my favorite list!

****

Thanks to these amazing reviewers!

****

Shire lass- Too nice! I do not deserve it! I'm on your favorites list?! Why?!

****

Little-lost-one- You have reviewed twice! Thanks so much for the really sweet reviews.

****

Fallohidepride- Good suggestion

****

Siri-dragon- Thanks and you should post your stories! I would review them! You have four brothers? That has got to suck.

****

Greg- Thanks you are so friggin weird though. See you at school!

****

Seremela Lossehelin- Thank you so much!

****

Unrequited Feelings

__

Chapter 4

#=#=#=#

****

S.R. 1425 February 14th 

__

Later that night…

Pippin's mouth dropped when he had seen what Diamond was wearing under her cloak after her older brother ripped it away from her shoulders.

Diamond flustered and avoided their eyes hastily before she kindly refused Nerry Boffins when he asked her to dance and left. Pippin narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms against his chest stubbornly.

He surprised himself when he did not find himself hurling an insult at her before she left. Maybe he was finally gaining control over his idiotic reflexes.

"Pip?" Someone shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Pippin turned to whoever it was.

Belle Locke! Of course.

"Hello Peregrin!" Belle giggled. "Would you like a dance?"

Pippin shifted his weight around. He really didn't.

Nerry nudged Pippin in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Pippin rolled his eyes and accepted with a sigh.

Belle smiled a large grin and shot a look of triumph towards the group of lasses sitting nearby, watching intently.

Pippin followed her to the dance floor and started to dance with her. He was not having fun because of course he would rather be dancing with Diamond. However, that could never happen, so he might as well enjoy himself.

#=#=#=#

"Anyway, I have no idea what to do in this situation." Diamond complained to Bentley.

"There might be a solution." Bentley smiled towards a lad who was walking stiffly towards them.

Diamond turned around and recognized him as Derkin Bracegirdle, her favorite cousin from the old days.

"Hello Derkin." Diamond smiled. "Long time no see!"

He and his twin, Dregor were two of the very few lads she had come to make out as a perfectly admirable hobbit. They were very close friends before she left to live with her father ten years before.

"How are you this fine day?" He asked awkwardly.

"Very good, and you?" Diamond replied.

"Very well." He said.

They stood awkwardly before each other for a while before he grinned at her in the same sly way he used to.

"It's great to see you again, Derkin!" Diamond hugged him.

"As it is to see you, Diamond!" Derkin smiled and put his hands on her shoulders at arm's distance. "Now, let me have a look at you." He said, mocking one of their many aunts.

Diamond laughed and batted her eyelashes at him in a mock-Belle Locke way.

"How was it at your father's?" He asked.

"It was fine, but I missed you, Estella, Rosie, Pansy, and Nora so much. I had a few friends where my father lived but it wasn't the same." Diamond said. "Where is Dregor?"

"Dancing with some lass." Derkin dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Come, let's dance!"

He led her to the dance floor and put an arm around her waist. It was just like old times, when he or Dregor would dance with Diamond, Pansy, Estella, or Nora at banquets in case neither had anyone to dance with.

They would make jokes and laugh out loud to show off in front of the lads (or in Dregor and Derkin's case) and lasses they secretly admired.

Diamond peered over his shoulder to see if Estella and Merry were dancing, but instead found a sight that made her heart plummet.

Pippin was dancing with Belle Locke. Belle Locke, the lass who everyone around the Shire called the 'Doorknob' because everyone got a turn. They were horrible rumors to spread around, but everyone knew they were true. 

Edgar, Diamond's own brother even courted her for a short while, but she broke it off when he had found out that she was secretly going on one to many hayrides with another lad. He used to be the mature one of the group, but after that incident, he resorted to acting immature and childish with Morro and Bentley.

Diamond couldn't believe her eyes. Why was she dancing with Peregrin Took, of all people? Oh wait one second, Pippin was EXTREMELY wealthy. So that was why he had asked her if she were going to the banquet earlier in the day. He just wanted to show off his catch of fresh meat to her.

Well, she wouldn't be considered _completely_ fresh.

She averted her eyes and stared at the floor for a long while before Derkin asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing." Diamond smiled to cover up the sadness in her eyes.

Derkin turned his head around towards Pippin and Belle and turned back with a somewhat satisfied smile.

Diamond raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes?"

"I have an inclination as to what seems to be bothering you." Derkin said as he twirled her towards the spot where Pippin and Belle were dancing.

"And what is that?" Diamond asked, not understanding.

"Do you still take a fancy towards the famous Mr. Took?" Derkin asked, scanning the crowd for any sign of him.

"Why do you ask?" Diamond said, getting butterflies in her stomach from the mention of his name.

"You answer my question and I answer yours." Derkin smiled.

"Derkin, you are one of my closest friends and I do not need pestering at the moment." Diamond sighed.

"All you have to do is answer my question." Derkin said. "I see your stubbornness has not worn off after ten years."

Diamond laughed and looked off to the side. "Derkin…"

"You do!" Derkin said loudly.

"For god sakes keep your voice down!" Diamond said nervously.

"Oh, excuse me princess." Derkin said sarcastically.

Diamond rolled her eyes.

"I know what I can do to help!" Derkin snapped his fingers.

"What is that?" Diamond asked eagerly.

"Leave it to me." Derkin smiled mischievously and spun away from her. "See you later!"

Diamond let her hands drop to her sides and walked over to the table she sat at before with her friends.

"Diamond!" Nora called and beckoned her over towards the table once she was in sight.

"Yes, what is it?" Diamond asked as she sat down next to Rosie.

"Bentley has asked Pansy to dance!" Estella said excitedly. "Four times!"

"Really?" Diamond asked.

"Yes and they make such a fine couple!" Rosie sighed in her romantic phase.

"I should hope so!" Nora said. "I am tired of hearing her complain about how no lads want to court her. Lord have mercy."

(A/N: I am not sure if hobbits believe in God but that is such a common phrase, I can't imagine them not saying it. Hehe.)

Diamond giggled at her friend's irony and shot a look towards Estella.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, Nora." Estella snorted.

Nora huffed and rested her chin on her palm lethargically.

Meanwhile…

Pippin was bored out of his mind, listening to Belle talk about how wonderful she was. He saw Diamond dancing near by and focused on watching the way she moved with her partner.

Her partner.

Who was the hobbit she danced with? Was she courting him? Why? Was he too late to admit his feelings to her?

Then her partner spun out of view and left Diamond standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Pippin moved towards her, trying to get Belle the leech off his arms.

"What's the matter, Peregrin?" Belle blinked up at him with huge blue eyes.

Pippin looked at her and then back at Diamond. She was gone. Pippin sighed. "Nowhere."

"Belle!"

Pippin looked off to the side, hoping it was someone trying to get her attention. It was the lad who danced with Diamond.

"Hello Derkin." Belle said, without looking at him.

Derkin peered at her from behind his sandy hair and then looked at Pippin. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all." Pippin let go of Belle immediately.

"Hey—" Belle protested.

"On one condition." Pippin said.

"What is that?" Derkin asked.

"Tell me your relation to the lass you were dancing with." Pippin said with full confidence.

Derkin blinked a few times and then a smile creeped onto his face. "Ah yes, Diamond of Long Cleeve."

"Are you courting?" Pippin asked before he could stop himself. He realized his foolishness and quickly covered it up. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, that was very rude of me."

"Not at all." Derkin grinned. "She is my closest cousin, and a very admirable lass if I do say so myself."

Pippin heaved a relived sigh and smiled at Derkin. "Enjoy your dance."

"I will." Derkin grinned and dragged a protesting Belle away from Pippin.

Pippin looked around for any sign of Diamond and was about to walk away when someone stopped him.

"Master Took! So wonderful to see you again!"

Pippin turned to see the short old hobbit named Renegin Took standing below him. "Hello Sir, how are you this night?" Pippin tried his best not to seem eager to get away from him. He was one of the richest Tooks of his family and lived very very far away.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful!" Renegin smiled a toothy smile. "Never have I seen so many pretty lasses all at once! Have you asked any for a dance?"

Pippin gulped and laughed a little nervously. "Not—not yet."

"Well I—Miss Diamond!" Renegin greeted the one person Pippin wanted to see.

Diamond turned and smiled at Renegin. "Hello Master Renegin." She noticed Pippin standing next to him and scowled at the floor.

"Here's a lass you should have a dance with, Master Peregrin!" Renegin smiled even wider. "By far one of the prettiest yet."

Diamond widened her eyes at Renegin and Pippin gulped.

"Th-thank you for the compliment, sir, but I am not—"

"Nonsense!" Renegin let out a hearty laugh. "Every lass is inclined to dance, or else she wouldn't be here."

"That is unless she was forced here by a few family members…sir." Pippin said to Diamond's shock. _Was he standing up for her or did he not want to dance with her?_

"You mother wouldn't do that to you, would she Diamond?" Renegin pestered on.

"If I may ask, sir—why do you insist on having us share a dance?" Diamond asked.

"Why it seems perfectly logical to have the handsomest lad and prettiest lass dance at least on dance together." Renegin said innocently.

"I-if you don't mind…" Pippin said softly. "I would very much like for you to dance with me."

Renegin beamed.

Diamond looked up at him slowly. "Of course I would dance with you."

"Well then!" Renegin smiled. "Get on then!"

Pippin slowly extended his arm to Diamond and she took it carefully.

Little did they know that Derkin bounced over to the quartet and ordered them to play a slow sweet tune he knew called _Think on Me_. That was the song that played when Diamond and Estella had their first dances with Peregrin and Meriadoc. Derkin remembered their faces when the song ended, how they could not believe that the lads hadn't pulled a trick on them during the dance.

It was out of true affection for Diamond and Estella.

(A/N: It's a real song by Mary Queen of Scots when she was in the Tower of London. It is THE saddest song, like, EVER. I had to sing it this year in our madrigal ensemble and I just wanted to bawl.)

Pippin slowly put one hand around Diamond's waist as she slipped a hand on his shoulder. Their hands met and the music began.

****

When I no more behold thee, Think on me.

By all thine eyes have told me, Think on me.

When hearts are lightest, When eyes are brightest, When griefs are slightest, Think on me.

Diamond twirled with Pippin, really enjoying the music, the scenery and the way she felt in his arms.

It was just her luck to have been asked to dance by the only person she would dance with, with the perfect song.

She closed her eyes and remembered the lyrics that went along with the music.

****

Think, oh think on me. Think, Think, on me.

In all thine hours of gladness, Think on me.

If ever I soothed thy sadness, Think on me.

Pippin watched as Diamond closed her eyes and listened with her heart. He recognized the song from long ago.

****

When foes are by thee, When woes are nigh thee, when friends all fly thee, Think on me.

And then it dawned on both of them. It was the song that played when she shared their first real dance. Pippin was twenty-five and Diamond twenty. Pippin had been forced into it by Merry, who was still fawning over Estella.

When he had asked her to dance, she said yes, surprisingly. As they listened to the melancholy song, their minds focused on each other and at that moment, Pippin admitted to himself that he was in love with her.

****

When thou hast none to cheer thee, Think on me.

When no fond heart is near thee, Think on me.

Diamond thought back on the day she admitted to herself the love she kept secret for Pippin. She didn't know why she loved him, she just did.

Listening to the song made her remember how scared she was that Pippin would do something dreadful to her and when it never came, she was stunned.

The song's lyrics were so upsetting and somber. Letting the tears weld up in her eyes, she did her best to keep herself steady…and listened to the rest of the song.

****

When lonely sighing, O'er pleasure flying, when hope is dying, Think on me.

Think, oh think on me, Think, Think, on me.

Pippin felt Diamond become a bit more limp than she should be and watched her in concern.

Was she crying?

****

Ah, Think, Think, on me.

The song ended and Diamond let go of Pippin softly.

"Are you feeling alright, Diamond?" Pippin asked.

Diamond looked up at him with glazed eyes and nodded.

Pippin smiled down at her beautiful features.

"Do you recognize that song?" She asked quietly.

Pippin knew it was the perfect opportunity to be a jackass, but decided against it. He nodded.

Diamond smiled openly and excused herself to really go rub the sadness out of her eyes.

Pippin smiled after her and found himself in a daze for the rest of the banquet.

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I trust it wasn't too confusing. Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry this took forever.

__

-bertiebottsgeorge


	6. Engaged

**A/N:** Hello there!  Thank you much for reading this, or attempting to.  My first shot at a Pip and Diamond romance.  Thanks for the patience, I've been up to my neck in my schedule and I have had no time all during finals but now that it is summer, and I still have volleyball to go to, I have time to write some chapters of this story.  Sorry for the long wait, I hope you don't completely hate me.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything LotR-ish.  'Cept the plot.

**Beta-Read by**: LotR-FaNAtiC

_#=#=#=#_

            "That was a wonderful night, was it not?"  Pansy gushed about the night before with her friends as they sat under a large oak tree.

"You are only saying that because you danced four dances with my brother."  Diamond smiled.

Estella hummed to herself quietly as she made a daisy chain to fit around Nora's head.

"Estella, you seem to be in quite a mood, today."  Rosie said as she rubbed her growing tummy.  "What happened with Merry, pray tell?"

Estella looked down and blushed as she tried to hide a smile.  "Well…" she started.

"Well…" Diamond repeated eager to hear the news.

Estella looked up at each one of them with a twinkle in her eyes.  "He proposed."  She screamed.

Nora, Pansy, and Diamond all jumped around, screaming for what seemed like hours before hugging Estella congratulations.

Rosie talked in hushed voices with Estella while the other three started to plan out the decorations, music, and food for the wedding.

"Where did he do it?"  Rosie asked.

"While we were dancing, he took me out to where he asked me to be his escort for the banquet."  Estella examined her hands as she talked.  "Then he dropped to one knee and asked me to be his bride."

"That is so wonderful."  Rosie sighed.  "I am so happy for you Estella, and so are these ones."

She referred with her hand to Diamond scowling at Pansy.  "No, no."  Diamond said stubbornly.  "Linen napkins simply will not do, they must be embroidered with Merry and Estella's names and the date."

"You're right."  Nora said.  "I like that better…now how about tablecloths?"

Estella smiled and shook her head at them.

A few days later, the news was all over the Shire.

Choruses of "Estella Bolger is getting married to Meriadoc Brandybuck!" could be heard everywhere you went.

All the attention was on Estella everywhere she and Diamond went.  At the market, shop owners and cart owners congratulated Estella on the engagement.

Diamond couldn't help but feel jealous, as any other lass would, having all the attention be on her best friend and having to be pushed out of the way whenever swarms of jealous money-hungry girls announced their pleasure at seeing a 'friend' so happy.

Diamond was only jealous for the right reason.  She was jealous of the way Estella and Merry looked into each other's eyes every time they passed each other.  She was jealous of the way Merry always found ways to surprise Estella in special ways.  She was jealous of how much Merry cared for her and always tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

Little did she know Peregrin Took felt the exact same way.

"Merry, how much more of this must we endure?"  Pippin muttered as he saw another group of hobbits make their way over to congratulate his cousin in hopes of getting an invitation to the wedding.

"We'll leave after this Pip, I promise."  Merry said through gritted teeth.  He was feeling irked by all of the false happiness some superficial hobbits showed him.  (Which was the majority.)

"No. let's dodge them."  Pippin said quickly and pulled Merry into the Green Dragon Pub.

Once inside, Pippin led them to a table in the corner and sat Merry down across from him.

"Alright, this must stop."  Pippin sat himself down and rubbed his temples.

Merry took a different approach and smiled at his cousin knowingly.

"Pip, why must you be so bitter about my engagement?"  He asked, knowing the answer.

Pippin looked up at him.  "I'm not upset about your engagement, Merry."  He sighed.  "I think it is wonderful that you have found yourself a bride to have and to hold…and lah dee dah dah."

"Tell me the real reason, Mr. Took."  Merry leaned in.

"That was it."  Pippin said stubbornly.

Merry sat back with a satisfied smile.  "You are jealous."

Pippin smiled mildly at him.  "Right, I would just _love_ to have people drop at my feet every few moments, praising me for getting myself a bride."

"That's not what I meant."  Merry said.

"Oh?"  Pippin said.  "What else could you have meant, because I am pretty sure—"

"You want the same kind of attention," Merry smiled.  "For you and Diamond."

Pippin opened his mouth to retort something but couldn't find anything smart to reply with.  What bugged him most was that Merry was right.

This change in events caused him and Diamond to spend more time together whether they wanted to, or not.  Having Diamond as a friendly escort, Estella brought her everywhere, as did Merry, knowing that they would not be alone whenever people asked for ideas, invitations, rumors, or stories about the wedding.

Whenever Merry and Estella met, Diamond and Pippin were left to entertain themselves in whatever way possible in each other's company.

One day, Diamond and Estella were walking among the party field, overseeing the preparations while Pippin and Merry helped with the dirty work.

Diamond watched as Pippin helped lift objects, and wondered why he had been so nice to her in the past couple of days.  Maybe Estella or Merry put him up to it.  They sat and chatted for a while before they heard their names being called.

"Estella! Diamond!"  Diamond turned at the sound of her name.

"Hello girls."  Estella smiled as Nora and Pansy stumbled up the hill towards them.

"Watching your fiancé in all the hustle bustle?"  Nora asked.

"Maybe."  Estella smiled.

Diamond looked at Pansy.  She seemed to be in a daze, stroking a flower and humming to it.

"Pansy…are you alright?"  Diamond asked.  "I'm not sure if the daisy wants to be serenaded right now."

Nora laughed as they watched Pansy get up and start to waltz with herself, holding her skirt out to the side.  "She is really in love with Bentley."

"Do you really think so?"  Diamond asked.  "They only danced with each other a few times."

"Ah, but he has been sneaking out every night to see her."  Nora corrected.

"You're kidding!"  Diamond laughed.  "Well then, I think I might join her."

Diamond stood and started to waltz with Pansy around the tree Estella had her back against, Pansy humming all the while.

Estella got up and waltzed with Nora, while all four tried to contain themselves from stopping and having giggling fits.

Eventually, Diamond heard a male's voice behind her.

"May I cut in?"  Merry asked.

"Certainly."  Pansy said and started to dance with Pippin instead, who had appeared with Merry.  He watched Diamond with a content stare.

"Hello Merry, what has possessed you to want to dance with me?"  Diamond asked curiously.

"Nothing has _possessed_ me, dear friend."  Merry said as they waltzed away from their friends.  He added in a low whisper, "I must talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"  Diamond said as they twirled a bit away from the others.

"I want something particular planned for Estella before our wedding."  Merry said, his eyes starting to glaze over at the mention of the wedding.  "And I want you and Pippin to plan, since you two are the only friends I trust with something so special."

"Of course!  Anything for the bride and groom."  Diamond smiled.  "What should it be, a party or gathering?"

"We'll discuss that much later, I think I am in need of a dance with Estella as a matter of fact."  Merry smiled and slipped away from Diamond.

Diamond smiled, she had a huge part in this gathering and Merry trusted her to help him.  The only thing was that she would be working alongside with Pippin for the preparations.

What had he said when Merry told him he would be working with Diamond?  Was he upset?  Did he want to back out because of their rivalry?

And then it hit Diamond.

Merry and Estella hated each other in their younger days and Merry teased her endlessly.  And now they were getting married.

Diamond watched as Pansy danced with Pippin near the engaged couple.  Pippin was laughing as Pansy acted in her usual odd manner.  Diamond watched his green eyes sparkle as he laughed at Pansy's stories.  She didn't realize she was staring until his eyes turned to hers.

He immediately smiled at her and Diamond turned a crimson color before turning around to talk to Nora.

Pippin frowned, thinking how stupid he was for actually smiling at her.  He had done it before, but she never smiled back.

'Great job you stupid Took.'  He thought angrily.  He hopefully shifted his eyes away from Pansy back towards Diamond.

Diamond exhaled and muttered to Nora how embarrassed she felt when Nora replied with, "You love him."

"I do not."  Diamond said.

"Yes you do, and he loves you as well."  Nora folded her arms across her chest.

"What on earth gives you that idea?"  Diamond asked.

"He only stares at you in the same way you do to him."  Nora mused.  "It's funny how the both of you always do it whenever the other is not looking."

Diamond only looked at the floor.  He did smile at her.

'No,' she mentally scolded herself.  'You do not love that Took anymore and you never will.'

"He wont break you heart, you know."  Nora said knowingly.  "Goodness, I don't know how its right under your nose and you refuse to believe it.  I wish _I_ had some infamous, sweet, funny, helpful, loving—"

"_Nora_."

"Caring, intelligent, adventurous lad madly in love with me."  Nora went on.  "But I don't, do I?  You do."

Diamond blinked, he wasn't _in love with her, as Nora described._

She looked at him once more to see him staring at her.

This time, she smiled.


End file.
